Claws: The son of the Wolverine
by robert32514
Summary: Betrayed and chased out of Wizarding Britain, Lily Potter takes her son and flees. Upon reuniting with her kin in Bayville, New York, she will come face to face with the father of her son, and a destiny altered in more ways than one. Can this family of four survive the trials to come?


**Claws: The son of the Wolverine**

 **Ch. 1 Moving on**

 **I do not own Harry Potter and or the X-Men Evolution**

 **J. K. Rowling and Marvel Studios do.**

 **Positive reviews are welcome.**

 **Authors note: This is another stab at a Wolverine story. As promised, much of what I have written is being redone due to some difficulties in bettering myself as a writer on a site I enjoy and cherish for the amazing stories I have read, and the chance to work on some of my own material without borrowing or using someone elses idea. Those I do write after, are all great writers and I enjoy what they write, and hope to see more of their work. It's taken me a while, but I believe I am finally able to tell a much better Wolverine story, or a son of Wolverine story since Logan made his grand return in Marvels new Legacy series. I plan on going for most of the Evolution series until I cross over with something that will change this version of the son of Wolverine for the better and allow him to branch off and make his own name without shadowing Logan himself.**

 **Hugh Jackman did a kickass job with 'Logan', and I will miss seeing him portray my hero on film. Not many know this, but Wolverine was always my first hero in the sense that he was what got me interested in the Marvel Comics Universe when Lou Ferrigno/ Bill Bixby's version of the Hulk was my first nightmare at seeing Bill transform into Lou's Hulk, a memory that I now laugh about and share with many of those who express their own love for comics in their own way.**

 **So, without further ado, here's Claws: The son of the Wolverine...**

 **Ch. 1 Moving on**

 **LaGuardia, New York**

 **LaGuardia Airport**

 **9am Local Time**

The Airport was bustling with many a tourist and passerby as a woman with red hair and green eyes exited the transport terminal with a black, miniature carry-on suitcase no doubt full of personal luggage, being dragged behind her with one hand while the other hand held the hand of a young boy wearing a black jacket with a hood that fell over his head, hiding his features. He also seemed to wear a green backpack over his shoulders as he was just exiting the terminal alongside the woman.

A bare few strands of black hair fell from the inner part of the hood that hid very nearly his face within the shadow of the hood. He stood at just waist level of the woman as she turned in another direction and began heading towards the Public Transit Terminal of the Airport. This would provide them with a chance to take a train from LaGuardia to Bayville in order to reach their final destination.

"Come on darling, we musn't be late or we'll miss our train." she said as she gazed upon her son with her green eyes that were like shining Jade. He barely raised his head to look her in the eye, but nodded just the same with a _'grunt'_.

Lily Marie Evans, formerly Lady Lily Marie Potter-Evans smiled fondly as her son gripped her hand reassuringly. Despite the pain of not being married to her now 'Ex', she wouldn't trade her first born son for anything in the world. She would miss her youngest, Fleamont Richard, named after her Ex's father whom was no longer among the living, God rest his Soul. Even if her youngest son chose his father over her, allowing James Charlus Potter to use his 'Substantial' power and 'Influence', to run her out of the British Wizarding World, she wouldn't blame her younger child for his choice since he was heavily influenced by his Fathers actions and vanity. Even so, she was a lot stronger than James made her out to be, and unknown to him, much wealthier, if only he knew exactly how far back her own family Genealogy and financial status went, said financial status that could and would hold her and her eldest son over for some time, something she was sure to keep to herself until she and Harry was gone, as she wasn't fully sure she could trust James, as his recent actions regarding her childrens lives, hence her own. James change after that All Hallows Eve, had confirmed her suspicions regarding the father of her second son, never letting James in on the knowledge of her having taken an Inheritance Test with Gringotts to see if she had anything or any family vaults outside of the normal Muggle or Mundane world, just in case the worst came to pass.

Her parents were quite wealthy enough from how much her family was able to thrive for so long, a fact that when James threw her and her son out of the Potter family home, she had another home in the muggle world to fall back on, even if for a time.

Her relationship with her at then former best friend had been a bit rocky when it came to reconciliation. Though they could never return to the way things were when they were younger, Lily knew that should she ever need him, Severus Snape would be there in a heart beat. He aided her in learning how to handle the mundane side of things such as boarding a plane to the States without issues. Both departed from one another in a tearful farewell, with Severus giving her son a stern warning to behave his mother and to watch over her.

The boy merely looked annoyed, with a raised brow at the assumption that he would do otherwise as he knew his mothers temper by now and had no wish to upset her. Not many knew that because of her private lessons with Filius Flitwick, she was a deadly woman with a wand, as her skills and craft showed many a time when having faced the so called Dark Lord, let alone having dueled Bellatrix Lestrange to a draw, earning the deranged witches begrudging respect.

When she had finally washed her hands of the world she gave so much for, a world that had slapped her in the face, beguiled, and ridiculed her due to the hurtful and outlandish words words of James Potter, she did so, but not before she revealed to the Wizarding World how she was the Head of not just a long thought extinct line of the Evanshire Clan, but a direct descendant of the Slytherin line as well. They would come to know this while her plane was already in mid-flight.

Many would call her a Dark Lady, a whore, and other painful words for this revelation, but she would brush their words off when word got back to her thanks to the assistance of her still faithful friends. She would later send word back to the sheep of the British Wizarding World with a message of her own, and thanks to her long time friend, Xenophilius Lovegood and his Quibbler Newspaper, she would let them stew with the truth of her words, even if not many believed her. She would let them see her words and judge for themselves about whether they were wrong or not, especially as she would go to call them cowards for their verbal attacks against her when she was innocent of the slander sent her way by them. After all, she had left their world for better providence, as she had decided to reunite with some distant cousins back in the US.

After contacting her cousins, the Grey family consisting of John and Elaine Grey, she bought two First Class tickets to LaGuardia, New York. From there, she would take a train to Bayville.

It was only after the fact when she left James, did signs of her sons 'Gifts' start to appear. This was the final reason for Lily going to Bayville. Her sons father was a mutant that she had ran into some time after her and James had their first fight, just before they got back together and eventually married.

With her friends after her days at Hogwarts ended, she met up with a one, 'Logan Howlett' on a vacation/ getaway. Spending time in New York at the time with Alice, Amelia, and Pandora, was one of the best times of her life where she could get away from it all and just forget about the darkness permeating back in the British Wizarding World. Finding a bar and celebrating their time away from home had allowed Lily to relax. After many drinks, she and her friends spotted a man walking into the said bar. He had dark hair that then spread itself down close to his chin on either side of his face. He was stocky, standing at just 5'3, maybe weighing in at 190-195lbs, (at least, according to what she can tell). He had a look of both predator and prey that made Lily, in her intoxicated state, want to ravage him. On a dare from her colleagues, and quite a few cat calls towards the man, she sauntered herself over to him. The rest as they say was a blur, but a day or two had passed, and she awoke to find herself in bed with a man that she did not know at first, but later had then come to know as Logan.

Both parted on more than amicable terms, as she sought out and found her friends who could not stop hounding her for details on how being with the man she called Logan was like. Her only true definition of the time as she told them was that it was a wild time, making her friends pout and lament at not knowing or receiving any further details. Lily flushed at just remembering the feel of being in such a 'Wild Mans' arms. Even now, the memory caused her to turn red as the memories played themselves over and over in her mind as she stood in line at the train terminal beside her son.

She didn't notice how her sons nose kept sniffing the air, and then him fidgeting to move away from her as he obviously felt uncomfortable being near her.

It was shortly after she and James had split for the second and final time, that she was able to use Gringotts to find out any and all information regarding her first sons real father, allowing him to take his said fathers name of Howlett instead of Potter. Through Logan, her boy had reawakened another thought 'lost' Most Nobel and Most Ancient family bloodline and name, hence the return of the Howlett family was also known and revealed, causing the Wizarding Worlds Newspapers as well to lament how they reacted against Lily Evans due to the shameful words of James Potter. This would cause many to pause in their slanderous remarks and claims, and actually think about their actions and the words they had used to attack someone of Lily Evans statue, but by then, the damage had already been done, and mother and son, would already be long gone and out of The British Wizarding Worlds reach, with only a few knowing where she was going, and none of them would ever talk or betray her trust.

Harrys now active mutation allowed Lily to reach out to her distant cousins who had a friend in Bayville who could aid her in helping her in teaching her son to control his mutant gifts, a family of which she had maintained constant communications and contact with for years. John and Elaine knew of Lilys Magical Heritage, and in turn, Lily knew of Jeans own unique gifts. Through a phone call that lasted a few hours of her time, it was decided that Harrys best chance at learning to control his mutant heritage, was to leave Europe, and make their way to Bayville, New York.

The friend of the Grey family, a one Charles Xavier, was able to aid Lily alongside her once more friend, in prepping for her leave from her native home, with her promising to aid Charles in watching out for and meeting up with another mutant also making the journey to Bayville, a young man named Kurt Wagner, from Germany.

After getting a general description of the said mutant, and not showing any hint of hesitation or fear of his description, Lily promised to keep her eye out for the blue furred lad upon her arrival to LaGuardia.

Having hung up after her discussion with the man, she sought out her son in her families home, catching him on the back porch, sitting down on one of the porch chairs, practicing summoning and sheathing the three bone claws in each hand.

She stopped midway in calling his name a third time after having called his name twice. She watched as his eyes now barely twitched every time the thin bone claws tore through between his knuckles. Already, the claws were half the length of his arms, and would grow with him as he grew.

She sighed as she remembered that day, having sat down and pulled her son into her arms in love and support, despite how he would freeze up, fearing he would hurt her. The stress of her and James fighting and eventual split had caused his mutation to activate. Not unfamiliar with 'Mutation' since learning of her cousins own mutation, it was the another push that made her decide to seek out help. Thanks to Elaine, she was able to reach out to Xavier who had been expecting her call.

Her sons squirming caused her to snap back into focus as she looked at him.

"Harry dear, is everything alright?" she asked.

"Everything's fine." he muttered through gritted teeth.

"What is it sweetheart?" she insisted.

"Nothing." he whined, though she noticed his nose twitching and realized that his senses must have caught on to her body's pheromones when she thought of Logan. Upon Harrys awakening mutation, she learned that he could smell and hear everything more than a human could, almost like Remus. His heightened senses were greater than any animal, and she swore she would try and control her own body's impulses as she turned scarlet at the realization of why her son was feeling uncomfortable around her. He also inherited Logans vast healing capabilities as well.

A soft _'cough'_ caused a break in their situation as both turned to what appeared to be a young man. If the blue chin poking out of the shadow of the coats hood was anything to go on, she was sure this was the young man she was waiting for as she noticed he was wearing an extremely large overcoat that hid his entire body, standing at just a few inches taller than Lilys son. The said overcoat was dark gray, with a hood that like Harrys, hid most of his physical facial features, with only his chin and small tufts of his dark blue hair showing through. In both hands, were olive colored duffle bags.

"Yes?" Lily said as she looked at the hooded boy.

Harry looked to and noticed his hands, and saw that they were blue. He also noticed that the boy had three fingers on each hand.

"Are you Ms. Evans?" the boy asked in a strong German accent, with his English a bit strained as he spoke.

"Yes, are you Mr. Wagner?" the red haired witch asked as she held out her hand.

"Jaa, Madam Evans." the young mutant answered as he let one of his bags to the floor, releasing the hand strap in order to grasp her extended hand in greeting.

With a giggle, she replied, "Please, call me Lily. And this is my son, Harry." she pointed out as she nodded her head towards her son who crossed his arms with a glower.

"O-Of course, Fraulein Lily. Call me Kurt." he responded as he grasped and shook her hand. He was surprised that she did not seem to mind the fact that his skin was blue, let alone the fact that he had only three fingers. He then turned to the boy at the womans side, but noticed he wasn't the hand shaking types.

Harry on the other hand, looked as if he was sniffing the air before Kurts body. With a growl, he muttered to no one in particular, "Guy smells strange."

Kurt stiffened as his enhanced hearing picked the snarky remark.

"Harry." Lily reprimanded with a gasp.

"What, he does." her son said as he looked up at her.

"That's not the point. You are not supposed to say such things, especially with so many people around." she replied as she looked around and behind herself. Then as she turned back to the front just as the Airport personnel finished looking at their documents, the man with their papers looked to her and her son, and handed the papers and passports back, and directed the duo to the terminal that led to the trains station. Lily pulled her son a bit harshly past the checkpoint, stopping a few feet away while Kurt was also having his papers checked. Discreetly, Lily pulled her wand out, with the tip barely exposed in order to _'Confund'_ the Airport Checkpoint Personnel that were over looking Kurts papers.

She didn't like doing such things to Non-Magic folk, but in this case, she felt it prudent to protect Kurt due to his physical state and not have anyone question him, nor attempt to apprehend him because of his beyond human state.

The Checkpoint Personnel quickly handed Kurt his papers and let him pass as Lily discreetly slipped her wand back up her sleeve. "We'll be having a discussion when we get on the train, my son." Lily said as Kurt had quickly grabbed his bags and walked up to them.

Harry with his head down, only grunted in response as she led the two boys towards the train station. After searching for an Aid in helping finding the correct train that matched the tickets she and Kurt had on them, all three boarded the said train.

It was a long three hours before the train reached its destination, and in that time, Harry was heavily, yet verbally rebuked, for his lack of decorum back at the Airports Train Platform. The mother and son duo, once Lily had calmed down, got to know the young mutant and learned that he was in fact from Germany and had been a part of the Munich Circus before Charles Xavier had found him as the people of Germany likened his appearance to that of a Devil and chased him and his entire Circus Family out of the town they had intended to perform in.

With Charles Xavier having found the boy and offering him a chance at a better life, he then paid for his 1st Class plane ticket as well as a train ticket. He informed young Kurt to be on the lookout for Lily and her son, describing Lily's and her sons features so as not to be confused.

Kurt would miss his family, who watched tearfully as he left his people behind for a better life where he could learn to not just be accepted by others like him, but also to be safe from those with wild ideas of what was natural and what was not.

Lily had managed to make the blue mutant blush by saying how cute he was and gushed over him like a mother would over her son.

Harry glared and suppressed the need to gag, let alone vomit at the actions of his mother.

After the three hour mark, the train pulled into Bayville station. Lily had stood, waking her son who had decided to nap to let the time pass him by. She gently nudged him, only to have to awake him with a bit of water from her wand.

Kurt was familiar with the idea of magic being real since he had met his fair share of Wizards and Witches in Germany, so seeing Lily summon her wand into her hand and hit her son with a water spell, was quite refreshing and amusing at the same time.

Harry sputtered at the rude awakening as he jumped from where he had curled up. He stood and had to raise his arms as the water caused his clothing to stick to his body, "Seriously?"

"Well," Lily giggled, "maybe if you had better control of your manners and woke up when I nudged you, I wouldn't have to resort to...watery methods, my son."

Kurt couldn't contain himself and just laughed out loud at this.

"Uuurrrrrrgggghhhh, laugh it up, you fuzzy elf," Harry growled, only to receive a sharp clip to the back of the head. "Ow, what you hit me for?"

"You're being rude. Now apologize." Lily said, standing over and glaring at her son.

He glared back, and for reasons he couldn't explain, submitted to her demand, and with a bit of effort, said, "Sorry." he muttered.

"Louder." she said.

"I said I'm sorry." he said again, a bit louder this time. Though it was in a sarcastic tone, Lily knew it was only because Harrys fathers genes were showing through his now gruff exterior via attitude. Something which grated on her nerves, but yet she was patiently hoping to channel into something more positive as time passed by. It was why her friend Remus Lupin had more in common with Harry than he did with Fleamont. Harrys paternal heritage must have bled through before the mutation activated, which is why the Werewolf was more than saddened to watch them leave when he did as he joined Severus at the Airport before their departure from Europe. To Remus, despite not being James son, Harry was still a member of the 'Pack'.

With a wave of her wand, her son was dried, and the water within the train compartment the three shared, was vanished. With another flick of her wand, she shrunk both her and Harrys luggage, and offered the same for Kurt after both pocketed their shrunken belongings.

Leaving the compartment once Kurt replaced the hood hiding his features, the party of three exited the train. Once the cool air of the night hit them as they left the train carriage, it was a man in a wheelchair that called out to them.

Turning to the said man, they noticed he had no hair, dressed in an dark turtleneck sweater with a brown overcoat, black khakis, and a nice pair of dress shoes. The wheelchair he sat in seemed to be an advanced, motorized wheelchair.

With him was a woman with a dark skin tone. Lily guessed she was most likely African American as she had yet to speak. The woman was dressed in a white sleeveless shirt, a purple knee length skirt, with two gold bands on one of her wrists, yet both hands had multiple rings on most of her fingers. Her hair was unnaturally white, most likely having been due to a mutation in of itself as no way was a normal human the womans age, had that white a hair color as the red headed witch estimated she was almost the same age as Lily herself. In her hair was a purple, rolled up bandanna with gold, triangular Earings in both of her ears.

"Greetings, I am Charles Xavier." the man said as he rolled up to the trio. With a hand outstretched, he was glad to see that the woman known as Lily Evans was a courteous and pleasant individual as she took his hand. When they parted, he looked to the woman beside him, "Ms. Evans, I like you to meet Ororo Munroe, a friend and former pupil of mine."

"It's an honor to finally meet you Professor Xavier, Ms. Munroe." she reciprocated back. "This is my son, Harry." she had to push her child to her side a bit and lowered his hood down, earning a growl from him, and yet she was unfazed as she merely smiled all sweet-like.

Both Charles Xavier and Ororo Munroe was stunned at the boys appearance as he looked like an exact clone of a friend of theirs, only younger, with Lily Evans eyes. Thankfully, he didn't have the sideburns like his father, just yet.

Before Charles could comment on the boy, Lily also ushered the other lad over as she introduced Kurt, "And I believe you know this young, handsome fellow, a Mr. Kurt Wagner."

Her comment caused the hidden boy to blush, and yet, the white haired mutant observed as Lilys son nearly gagged at the way his mother had introduced Mr. Wagner. _"If my suspicions are correct Charles, this boy is going to be a bit of a handful as a certain feral friend of ours."_ she mentally spoke to Xavier.

 _"Indeed, Storm. I think, we can expect great things from Mr. Howlett in the coming future."_ he sent back.

 _"Howlett, you say?"_

 _"Yes, his name is Harold James Howlett, formerly Potter. He is Logans son."_ The Professor mentally confirmed.

"Well," he verbally let out, "It is rather late, and no doubt you will all be filling a bit, 'Jet-Lagged' if you will. I think it is time we all return to the Mansion where you can all get a chance to rest and freshen yourselves up."

"That sounds like a lovely idea, Professor." Lily said as the now group of five was led by Charles and Ororo back to their awaiting vehicle. Fourty-Five minutes later with many questions and answers being given by both parties, found them at 1407 Graymalkin Lane, Salem Center. On the metal doors leading into the institute was a circular sign that read 'Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngters'. The doors opened upon their arrival, allowing the newly arrived guests to look upon their new home for the first time.

They pulled up to the front of the Institute with Ororo aiding Charles with his chair. Lily would have offered since Charles knew of her own gift, but she didn't believe that Charles chair was shielded from her Magic.

With Charles finally in his chair, it was Ororo who spoke, "I'll show Lily and her son where they shall stay for the night before issuing them permanent quarters, Professor." she said, reveling once more the strong African accent that Lily struggled to identify. If she had to guess, Ms. Munroe could most likely be from Morocco, that same home country of which her friend Kingsley Shacklebolt, was born.

"Of course, Ororo. And I'll show Kurt his room as well. I bid the both of you a goodnight." he said as the new trio were led inside.

Both mother and son were led to an adjoining set of rooms within the Mansion. As Harry ventured into his room to explore, Lily and Ororo stopped to speak, "I know I have no reason to ask as it is not my business, but I feel I am compelled to know. His father, he wouldn't happened to be named Logan, would he?"

"Oh, you know him?" Lily asked, the hope that blossomed in her heart that Logan would was closer to her than she originally thought and that he would be willing to accept the fact that he had a son.

"We are...acquainted, you could say. Does he know? Your son?"

"He does. Unfortunately, his father doesn't." she looked down, rubbing her arms in almost nervous fear of her son being judged and or rejected because of her past choices.

Ororo saw the mental battle Lily Evans was having with herself and the fear she was permeating. Deciding to do something to remove the fear, she grabbed and pulled the woman into her arms, "Worry not sister, you and your son will not be judged here. I'm sure that when you take the time to acclimate to this new life here, you will see that you belong here, just as much as he does." she said as she looked towards Logans son while Lily wept in her arms, thankful that at least someone could understand the situation and was not judgmental about her.

Lily took a moment to take a step back and dry her eyes with her fingers as the Weather mutant smiled in a supportive gesture.

"Remember, if you ever want to talk about anything, and I do mean anything, I'm always nearby, ready and willing to listen."

"Thank you." Lily said with a sniffle as she then chuckled a bit as if to rid herself of the doubts plaguing her mind.

"Why don't you and your son get some rest. You've had a long journey."

"Thank you, we will."

As Ororo made to leave, her hand on the door nob to the room, Lily stopped her with a quick query, "Ms. Munroe?"

"Please, call me either Ororo or Storm."

"Storm?"

"Like your son, and everyone here, I too am a mutant. My gift is to control the weather, hence the codename, 'Storm'."

"Oh, you do codenames here?"

"Of course. It's something that has become a necessity when trying to identify with someones powers."

"Oh," she said in understanding, "Um, is there or do you know of any way I may be able to get in touch with Logan?" she asked, changing the subject.

Storm as she preferred, chuckled slightly as she replied, "There is no need."

"Wh-Why is that?" Lily wondered.

"It is because of an incident that occurred at the Highschool here in Bayville earlier today, a Highschool in which some of our students attend. Because of the said incident, it is no doubt that Logan has caught wind of what has happened and is already on his way here."

"Do you think...?"

"He will acknowledge and accept your son and you?"

Lily nodded as that is exactly what she was hoping for.

"I'm sure that he will."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Well, I'm more than sure a stray lightning bolt will help him change his mind."

"You'd do that,...for me?"

Storm held an evil smirk, "I'd do it for you and your son." she confirmed.

"E-Even if I was to tell you that I am a Witch?"

"I've known what you are before you arrived. We've been in contact with MACUSA regarding mutant Wizards and Witches before. Trust me, your abilities will be like a breath of fresh air here. And I may have known a few mages in my home country who have sent me special seeds and herbs I have purchased from the various Botany stores within the Wizarding World in order to better my garden. That and Jeans parents sat down with Charles and I and explained the situation that you faced back in Europe."

"I think and hope that we'll get along, famously then." Lily said when took in what it was that Storm explained to her.

"I'd hope so as well. If you like, I am sure that come morning, a cup a tea between us would help break the tension you may feel about being here."

"A cup a tea does sounds lovely."

"Indeed." Storm agreed with a soft smile. "Well, good night Lily."

"Good night, Storm." Lily responded in kind just before Storm shut the door behind her. With the mental weight on her shoulders finally falling from her mind, she looked around as her son returned from his adjoining room, "Finished exploring, Harry?"

"Hmph." was his reply, followed up by a nod. "Place seems safe enough. Can't find anything that would set me on edge about the old mans mansion."

"Harry!" Lily once more admonished, "Don't be rude."

"Sorry mother. I-I..."

"Can't help it. It's in your nature. You get it from your father." she said. She understood as her sons innocence had changed, and with it, his attitude upon his mutation activating with the feral qualities being added. "I understand. But you need to learn to control what you say, dear."

"I will try, mother." he replied.

"That's all I can ask." Both mother and son then went to their separate bathrooms to wash up, and after spending a bit of quality together in Harrys room, Lily left after having reassuring him that things were going to be better. Once he was fast asleep, she kissed his forehead where he had once been scarred since that dark night all of those years ago, shuddering as she let the memory remain in the back of her mind, closed his door, making sure the door did not _'creek'_ so as to wake him. Crawling to her own bed, she turned off the lamp near her bed, and let the arms of Morpheus overtake her.

 **Meanwhile**

 **At an undisclosed location after sunrise the next day**

The air was crisp with the morning dew shining upon the many fauna of the surrounding forest. The animals were waking and going about their daily routine. The day was filled with the sound of natures many creatures, from the creatures of the Earth, to those of the air.

The sound of the creatures was broken with the sound of an powerful engine. The said engine noise was coming from a red motorcycle with flames painted upon the tank. It rode through the streets until it stopped at an out of the way Market. As the bike cut off, its rider who was sporting a brown coat over a black T-shirt, blue jeans, and boots, removed the helmet upon his head, replacing it with a brown western style fedora. On his hands were a pair of blown leather riding gloves.

Entering the store, being occupied by an elderly man wearing a light blue shirt with a darker blue warming jacket over the shirt, wearing glasses, the old man behind the counter looked up and noticed as the unknown person entered his business, the _'jingling'_ from above the door having got his attention, thanks to the bells that alerted him. Placing the book he had in his hands, the old man saved his book and closed it in order to observe the possible new customer.

The rugged being stopped at the door and looked around, removing one of his brown gloves. The man let his eyes fall on a wood and glass stand with the morning paper. Walking over to the wooden news box, his brown eyes lay upon the bold letters of recent events of the day before.

 **New England News**

 _ **Explosion at Highschool**_

Students Escape Serious Injuries In Freak Accident

"Hhhmmmm, trouble at home." 'Damnit. Looks like I'm going to have to cut this soul searching trip short, set it for another day.' The man known as Logan, alias the Wolverine, said to himself as he pulled the paper from its bin in order to read further in the hopes that the secret of the active mutants and or anyone of his old friends students, didn't get found out.

"Uh, you want that paper?" the old man asked as Logan walked up to the counter with the paper gripped tightly in his hand.

"That's why I'm holdin' it, bub." Logan replied in his rough exterior voice.

Opening it as he stood before the old man, he then said, "Bottle of water too. Cold."

"Warm weather we're having for this time of the year." the old man said as he pulled the bottle out of the fridge and turned to the dark, burly haired man.

Setting the bottle down next to a $20 dollar bill, he didn't get a chance to cash it in before the bottle was quickly removed from the counter. He heard what sounded like a blade being removed from its sheath. He had a moment of fear when he heard that sound until he saw the top of the bottle, lid and a few inches of the bottle itself, spinning on the counter.

It was followed by a few huge gulps and a satisfying "Aaaahhhh!", and then the remaining bottle itself being slapped back on the counter, cleanly cut top and all as the man then said, "Recycle that, will ya'."

A second or two later, and the man was once more, outside the door of his store, returning to his bike with the paper in tow. A minute after, and with the sound of a motorcycle engine confirming it, he observed as the man, bike and all, drove off.

What Logan didn't know, as he pulled away from the pit stop, was that he was being observed from high up on the mountains. While back in New York, a young boy tensed as if he felt a shadow stood over him, not knowing that his biological father was on a return journey to the mansion, a father who was clueless as to the fact that he had a son with a similar mutation as him, but was also an untrained Wizard at the same time.

 **That very morning back at the Institute**

When Lily awoke that morning, it was to the smell of coffee as her son held it out to her. Sitting up in bed as she grasped the cup, she smiled as she inhaled the fragrance of the dark, hot liquid. Taking a sip, she groaned in pleasure as the liquid entered her body, giving her a charge of energy, "Thank you, sweetie." she said.

"I couldn't find any tea..." he began, only for her to touch his hand as he sat on her bed next to her. He paused as she spoke again.

"It's alright, baby. Though I expected Ms. Ororo to stop by instead with tea as she offered last night. I plan on speaking with Professor Xavier about the House Elves, and how James released into our care and allowed the ones he felt was more loyal to me than him, join us on our journey here."

"You think the Professor will let them work here?" he asked with a raised eye.

"Can't hurt to ask."

Half an hour later, a fully refreshed Lily Evans and Harry Howlett was visited by Ororo who led them to Charles Office where he had an English breakfast prepared and waiting with tea and coffee for beverages.

They were joined by Kurt whom Lily welcomed with open arms. Charles invited the still heavily jacketed boy to join he and the others to breakfast before they began to speak on what the Institute really was and how the boys would be able to learn how to harness and use their gifts responsibly.

Storm even invited Lily to join her in one of the training sessions to see how good she was with her magic and if it was possible she could enhance whatever defensive and offensive skills she had in magic, such as dueling and or any form of combat. As it was, Lily was still somewhat a novice in dueling, to which she even admitted this during her and Ororos discussion, and had little to no skills in hand to hand combat whatsoever. Her favorite teacher, Filius Flitwick, as it was, was a former Champion Duelist turned Charms Teacher. He had taught her a few pointers or more before her time at Hogwarts had ended.

It was at this time that two of Charles current students announced from down the hall, that they were heading off for school. Wanting to surprise one of them, he called back, "Just a moment you two. Come here."

Seconds later, the two teens entered the office. One of them, a girl with red hair and green eyes, turned and gasped in shock, her hands flying to her mouth, "Oh my God, Lily." she cried out.

Standing up with her arms held open, Lily smiled, "Hello Jean."

The girl ran to and threw herself into Lilys arms, both squealing and laughing in joy as they embraced one another.

"It's good to see you. It's been a long time."

"Too long." Lily replied tearfully with a bit of a stronger squeeze for an added incentive, receiving the same in return.

Both remained like that for a few seconds more before pulling away, "Jean, there's someone I like you to meet." She turned slightly and summoned her son to her side with an outstretched hand. The boy looked between both women before he gave an barely inaudible _'Grunt'_ , yet again. Walking up to his mother and stopping at her side, with his hands in the pockets of his coat, Lily laid an arm around his shoulders and said, "Jean, this is my son, Harry. Harry, this is your second cousin, Jean Grey."

Holding out her hand to the young man, "Hello Harry, it's good to finally meet you."

He looked from the hand and then looked up into her eyes, despite her leaning forward to greet him, "Hmph, yeah, you too." he returned as he barely gripped the hand before pulling his back.

Lily gave Jean an apologetic look as she laid a hand on Harrys shoulder. Rising to her full height, Jean gave an accepting shrug as she the turned back to her friend, Scott, "I'm sorry, Scott, this is my cousin Lily Evans and her son Harry.."

"Howlett." Harry growled as he glared at the boy with the red spectacles.

"Right, pleasure to meet you, Ms. Evans, Harry." Scott replied with a hand held out for the older woman, while her son didn't bother to shake his hand.

"Glad to see that I didn't have to introduce Ms. Evans or her son here," the Professor said in a cordial tone, "but as for this other fellow, this is Kurt Wagner."

Upon seeing the other young boy still completely hidden from view via his large coat, Xavier continued, "They arrived here, late last night."

"Hey Kurt, how you doin'?" Scott replied as he held out a hand.

The other mutant took a step back towards Lily who gently gripped his shoulder, "Don't be nervous Kurt." she spoke softly.

"She's right, Kurt. You're among friends here." Xavier confirmed.

The young lad was stiff for a moment before he sighed and pulled a hand from one of his pockets, "Hello." he said, letting them hear his German accent and to see how they reacted to his unique three fingered, blue appendage. Jean had walked up to and stood behind Charles at this time to see how the introduction would go between her longtime friend and the new mutant. Scott indeed was shocked, but quickly schooled his shocked expression, despite Kurt taking his hand back.

Clearing his throat, Xavier continued, "I was just telling Lily, Harry, and Kurt how I set up this Institute for Gifted Youngsters. Youngsters whose gifts are not always an asset, right Scott?" The elder man gave Scott a stiff look as if wanting to speak of a very real and very important subject.

"Uhhh, you heard about last night!" Scott replied in a defeated tone.

"Difficult not to." the Professor confirmed with a hint of disappointment. "It was on all the news channels."

"It was a bad situation." Scott tried, "And there was an accident." he finished while rubbing the back of his head nervously. "I'm sorry."

"I know." The Professor acknowledged the apology. Clasping his hands together, he then continued, "Fortunately, no one was badly hurt and the true cause was not discovered. But you must be more careful Scott."

"Come on, Professor. I'm carrying a bazooka behind each eyeball. What do you want from me?"

"Control, Scott. That's what you are here to learn. That's why you are all here. Especially now that we are facilitating a witch and her son who is a young, inexperienced and uneducated, Wizard." Turning to the ones in whom he spoke of, he revealed, "Scotts eyes emit a destructive optic blast beam."

Kurt lowered his hood when he heard this, revealing his differential features off. Smiling in astonishment, he replied, "Cool." None of the people in the room performed a double-take at his appearance which was a good thing so far to him.

"Wait, what? Witch, Wizard? Magic isn't real." Scott shouted. Turning to Jean, he queried, "Right Jean?"

She winced a she lowered her head for a moment before looking him in the eyes, "Actually, it is, Scott."

Lily stepped forward, "Harry and I are part of a hidden society of those born with Magic. Chances are, you may have ran into one of our kind, and didn't know it."

"How?"

"Because we're forbidden from revealing ourselves due to the Salem Witch hunts, and other events that also happened all over the world before and after the Midieval Period, One Eye." Harry sneered.

"He's right." Ororo confirmed while looking upon the younger mutant with disappointment at the casual display of disrespect, "Wizards and Witches are of another subspecies scientifically known as Homo-Magi. My people and many others throughout my village have known of them for a very long time. They are bound with a Statute that keeps them from revealing their world unless they have no other choice, find ones within the more mundane world that they marry, or those having children born into their world from the outside. And sometimes, it becomes necessary to reveal magic, only because of necessity. These children I speak of are usually referred to as muggle born or first generation Magicals, and sometimes, second generations or half-bloods if the Witch or wizard marries someone from both the magical and mundane side of the world. There is more to it such as we can talk all day about the Wizarding World, and we wouldn't even touch the surface regarding it."

"So Dragons, unicorns, Vampires..."

"All real, Mr. Summers." Lily said. "A friend of mine is a Werewolf whom was bitten as a child and only ever experiences the painful transformation during a full moon."

"Wow."Scott breathed, "And you're a Witch?"

"Yes, broom riding, potion brewing and certified Charms Mistress." Lily replied.

"And Harry?"

"That's...a bit more complicated."

The boy in question, growing annoyed and impatient, made a fist after pulled a hand from one of his coat pockets, and with a ripping sound or _'snikt'_ , popped his bone claws.

"Woah." Jean said in amazement, "And he's got magic too?"

"Yes." Lily answered.

"He is right here. You could have just asked." he nearly hollered in annoyance.

"Sorry Harry." Lily apologized, knowing that her son hated being spoken of instead of to.

"Did you know about them?" Scott asked, turning to Kurt.

"Nein." the blue furred mutant replied, "But I have known about the existence of magic as we had practitioners of magic back in zhe circus."

"You were in the circus?" Jean asked.

"Jaa, zhey called me 'Zhe Incredible Nightcrawler'!"

"Cool. So like, what can you do?"

"Dis." and in a puff of smoke, he disappeared from where he stood, and reappeared next to Lily.

"A teleporter, amazing. That's very different from what we call 'Apparition', a form of Magical Teleportation." Lily said as she spun in the spot and with a _'crack'_ , disappeared, only to reappear next to Jean with another _'crack'_.

Harry in the meantime had to turn away as he waved a hand while using the other to cover his mouth, the smoke from the slightly elder mutants teleporting power causing him to cough a bit eraticaly.

Lily frowned at this and saw to her son until the coughing ceased.

"Can all Wizards and witches do this?" The Professor asked with a touch of curiosity. He was worried at first for Lilys son, but saw that she immediately went to his side until his coughing fit ended, a hand patting and then rubbing his back in support. The dark skinned mutant looked on the mother and son duo with worry as well, but Lily waved Kurt off saying that her son would have to get used to it until the Teleporters power no longer affected him.

"With training yes," she answered, "but they have to be at a certain age as well as having a licence at the same time, but they have to undergo a couple of tests to ensure they don't 'splinch' themselves before they can get the Licence. There are those at a very young age who do it due to fear and adrenaline. This is called accidental magic. No matter the child, the Ministry ensures that a teacher from the school arrives at the childs home since their names are registered in a book within the bowels of the Ministry when their magic first reveals itself." Lily explained. "There's also magical devices we call Port-Keys used to transport people and or objects from one place to another, much like Apparition."

"Uh, quick question." Scott said with a hand up and a finger raised. "What does 'splinching' mean?"

"It means zhat zhey lose a piece of zhemselves if zhey don't get it right." Nightcrawler spoke. When Lily looked at Kurt in slight surprise, he summarized, "Zhe people at zhe circus used to zell us stories of zhe Vizarding Vorld."

Before Jean and Scott could ask, Lily quickly squashed their fears with an answer to their most likely asked question, "Of course, any body part _'splinched'_ can be reattached with a Fully Trained and Certified Healer on standbye." she said while waving away their fears regarding Magical Teleportation.

"Kurt also possesses adhesive abilities, enabling him to stick to walls and other surfaces for an unknown amount of time, much like that of a Spider." Charles explained, feeling a need to change the subject regarding _'splinching'_ and the loss of a persons body parts. It was really making him uncomfortable, despite the fact that he also felt that the matter could be closely studied at a later time to possibly improve on the teleporting technique known as Apparition.

"And just about any other bug and or Arachnid, Charles." Ororo reminded him with a soft smile.

"Correct Storm." he replied with a nod. "In the meantime, I'll be helping Kurt get settled in. Ororo, would you be so kind as to assist Lily and Harry? I think the rooms you allowed them to take would be appropriate since both will be staying here. We can talk more tonight."

"Of course, Professor." the weather mutant said as she looked at Lily with a smile. Both nodded in agreement towards each other at this idea.

"Uh, if it's alright Scott, I'd like to stay here and get a chance to catch up with my cousin." Jean said as she walked up to and stood beside Lily, who grabbed her hand, squeezing it slightly as a thanks.

"Oh, uh sure." the red spectacle wearing teen replied, a bit bummed out but understanding the need to catch up with family. It wasn't everyday that a relative just showed up out of the blue, possessing gifts similar and or different than others. Scott missed his younger brother, Alex a lot. It was still unknown what exactly became of his brother and hoped to one day find him and discover the truth.

Harry in the meantime, turned away from everyone and folded his arms across his chest. He didn't like the fact that he would be the odd one out when the three women got together. He was about to return to his room when the voice of the weather mutant called out to him. Turning back, he observed as she held out a brown wrapped, squared parcel, to him.

"Huh?" he queried as he unfolded his arms and took the package, "What's this?"

"A little something to welcome you to the Institute. I'd like to think that you would like it and appreciate how much like your father you really are."

He stared down at the package, noticing that it was somewhat weighted as it was large. Without an idea as to what to say to that until Lily stepped up beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "What do you say?"

"Um, th-thanks. Thank you, Ms. Munroe." he said abashedly.

"It was my pleasure, Harry." she replied back with a warm smile.

"Professor, I'd like to discuss something with you before we girls take a moment to ourselves."

"Of course Lily." he said, wondering what the discussion would be about.

"Harry, why don't you head back upstairs and see what Ms. Munroe gave you." she spoke as she turned to him.

He grunted in acknowledgment as he did just that, leaving the room to the older individuals. He didn't notice the looks of sadness and or worry given to him by both Scott and or Kurt

Harry returned to the room he and his mother were given as he sat down on the end of his bed, package in hand. Wondering about the packages contents, he summoned a single bone claw and tore into the package. Seeing it was indeed a large white box. He removed the top and stared in wonder at the boxes contents.

Over an hour later, a knock at his bedroom door had alerted him from his admiring the gift given to him, as he was looking at himself in the mirror. It was a suit with fingerless gloves and a set of combat boots. The suit top itself was a basic black rubber-like uniform with a double set of hard yellow strips perpendicular from one another on either side of the body where the shoulder met the arms, and a single set of slash-like strips on the shoulders near the neck on either side as well. On the left shoulder inside one of the slash strips, there was a red circular badge inside of an yellow shield, with a black 'X' inside of the red badge. The pants were of a similar material as the top, with a straight black color. There was a hard yellow belt with a matching buckle like the badge of the chest area of the suit. On either side of the belt was a set of pouches connected to the belt.

The boots were of a basic combat black pair with yellow clips instead of laces. The fingerless gloves themselves ran past his wrists by a couple of inches and were black as well. All in all, the suit felt comfortable and fit him well. As he stared into the mirror, he was rubbing his right gloved wrist, with the set of claws popping out from the metal sheaths atop of the gloves.

At the sound of the knock upon his door, Harry looked towards it, raised his head a few centimeters, and sniffed. Catching the old mans scent, he turned back to the mirror and lowered his arm with his claws sheathing themselves back into his arms. At another knock, he _sighed_ in annoyance. Rolling his eyes, he turned from the mirror and answered the door.

Charles Xavier sat with his now clasped hands before him as the door opened, allowing himself to the first to see the lad in the prepared suit he had created for him, thankful at the fact that Storm had given it to him at Charles behest. Looking upon the suited form of the son of his old friend Logan, Charles nodded in approval, "You remind me of your father, wearing the uniform as you do, one made in a similar pattern as his."

"Yeah, well I'm not him." Harry replied begrudgingly.

"Yes, yes, I know." the Professor admitted respectively.

The silence that followed for a few moments forced Harry to fidget where he stood, before he reluctantly welcomed the chair bound Professor into his room. Already, he could see the modifications the House Elves he welcomed into the Mansion, had done. Despite not having magic and the Elves being bonded to the boys mother Lily, he could see the already vast amounts of Magical improvements done on the room. Books on a wooden cabinet, the rooms color a blue and bronze, appropriate for the son of the Wolverine. There were many trinkets from what he could make out and assumed to be magical in origin as they were things he had either never seen, or were charmed to be magical as they seemed familiar to his thoughts of what some of the objects he could see and identify. From a copper cauldron, to an white snowy owl, and more.

Charles moved the chair over to the book shelve and proceeded to gaze at the books, glossing over the many titles regarding different segments regarding Charms, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and more. There were even several subjects regarding Botany, or in Wizarding terms, Herbology. There were many levels of each subject that Charles was impressed about the boys ability to studying and understanding the many things regarding Magic, up to and including Theories relating to many things he had never heard of, and some he had. There were even books on what he also assumed mind magics. Without turning around, he spoke again, "You have quite the collection of Wizarding reading material."

"Mums idea of me studying as much as possible where it concerns magic. One of which was mind magic." Harry said as he looked at the books the Professor was gazing upon. "Since my brothers crowning as the 'Boy who lived' by Dumbledore, she's made sure I've worked hard at protecting my mind. The old coot is a very powerful Legilimense, and more than once, my mother has had to throw him out of her mind forcefully by her will of strength and aided by creating enough nightmare material from the Horror films of the muggle side of todays fictional films. It was because of his manipulations that James decided to revert back to the prat that he is today."

"And how well are your mental shields?" the man asked as he turned to the boy.

Harry shrugged as he sat on the edge of his new bed, "Pretty good, I guess. No where as good as mum. She makes sure that I meditate and practice Occlumency as often as I can to aid in controlling my emotions and keeping my mind safe from those who would abuse their mental abilities, like Dumbledore and others."

"That is pretty good praise indeed if your mother is able to force someone as powerful as the supposed 'Greatest Wizard since Merlin' out of her mind. If you'd like, I can teach you some other techniques to aid you in enhancing your mental shields, so that no one can ever enter your mind unless you let them."

A small graced the boys lips, "That would be great Professor. I'd be honored."

Another silence fell between the two once more before Charles leaned his head to the side, "Thinking of your father?"

Harrys head turned so fast that one could almost hear his neck 'pop'. "I didn't say you could get in my head." he growled.

Holding his hands up in a placating gesture, Charles replied, "Apologies if it seemed if I did, but I did not. You're broadcasting as you let your mind drift. And of course, the power of observation is a key factor in my knowing your thoughts regarding Logan."

"Oh, sorry." Harry breathed out with a reddening expression, "I didn't mean to jump to conclusions without thinking. It's a habit mum is trying to get me to break. I apologize." Harry said as he began to calm down. His breathing began to slow as he took a few big breaths, his anger dissapating.

"Quite alright, Harry. You wouldn't be the first who mistook me reading their mind without permission, and no doubt that you would be the last. But I do sometimes have to enter a persons mind when the need for it becomes too great that I am left with little choice."

Nodding, Harry then looked at the floor before asking, "W-What is my father like?"

With a smile, the Professor answered, "A good man, and an even greater friend. Never, in all my years, have I ever come across someone as loyal and honorable as Logan." Thus, the Professor began a tale about his many adventures with and about the Wolverine that would last for several hours until Bayvilles students were finished for the day. By then, the Professor had finished speaking with the boy and decided to borrow the book on Mind Magic with Harrys permission. Already, Harry felt as if he was closer to knowing and understanding his father more than he has ever before.

As school let out, Lily entered her sons room as Xavier left the room. Looking upon her son in the uniform given to him by Storm, Lily stopped with Jean stopping next to him. "Oh my, he's definitely handsome in that uniform, Cousin." Jean said.

"Ha-Harry, what are you wearing?" Lily asked.

"It's a Kevlar Uniform, we all have them." Jean answered for him. She then explained the intricacies regarding the uniforms and then spoke of the Danger Room or training facility below the school grounds, where they train to hone their skills and abilities. It would also enable them to survive, so that when the day came, when Mutants were discovered, they would have the skills to survive while using violence as a last resort. But that time has yet to come.

Jean stuck around her cousins room a bit longer in order to get to know Harry. She'd realized that he'd distanced himself from when she, Storm, and Lily had begun to talk, and decided to give her baby cousin his space as he was new to the change of location and scenery. Now that she was around him, she finally had the time to get to know him. By the time Scott returned, both mutants showed Harry and Lily the underground facility beneath the school where Jean had just finished suiting up before her long time Ruby Quartz wearing friend did. Whereas Jean wore a green and black uniform with a black band holding her red hair back, Scott wore a black uniform with a yellow 'X' pattern over his chest. The 'X' stretched to just over both shoulders and both sides of his ribs. He also exchanged his Ruby Quartz glasses for a yellow visor with a singular Ruby Quarts lens. It was as Scott was beginning to lace up his second boot when an loud alarm sounded above them. A set of red lights flashing alongside the sounding alarm.

They had no idea as to the reasons of the blaring of the Facilities Alarm system when it sounded. But then, the Professors voice spoke over an intercom system, _**"Scott, Jean, Nightcrawler and Toad have teleported into the Danger Room."**_

"Awe man, the Danger room has automated defenses." Scott shouted in alarm. Jean paled at the implications behind that realization.

"It will attack them with everything its got." she said as she ran past him. Harry and Lily quickly followed while Scott limped behind while lacing up his secondary boot at the same time.

 _ **"Get in there, NOW!"**_ the Professor demanded urgently, despite the fact that both of his students and Jeans kin were already moving.

As the mother and son duo was running alongside Jean with Scott picking up the pace with both boots now on his feet, Jean turned her head without breaking her pace, "Lily, Harry, I'll need you to stay back."

"No Jean. We're more than capable of helping." Lily shouted.

"I know that, but neither of you are familiar with the Danger Rooms capabilities." She shot back as she turned her head back to the forefront.

"Who cares. We're coming. End of discussion." Harry replied as all four stopped before the door leading to the inside of the room. Scott quickly walked up to and inputted a code into a square pad that was hanging on the wall by the doors of the 'Room'. After a few key strokes, the door opened, allowing the small group to rush in.

They stopped just a few feet shy inside of the training facility as Scott fired off some quick orders, "I've got the cannons. Jean, Lily, keep them clear of the tentacles. Harry, where'd Harry go?" he demanded, looking around the room, and already observed as the boy ran and already released his bone claws on a cannons wires just before they could fire on a obviously scared Todd Tolansky.

Lily, with her wand in hand, was already casting spells as she summoned the said scared mutant towards her, Jean flew up and towards the shaken teleporter whom was then walking on a wall to avoid a triangular object that _'crackled'_ with electrical energy. Even as it neared him after he dodged another cannons fire, he felt himself pulled from the _'crackling'_ weapon as it snaked before him by mere feet as he floated further away from it.

Turning his head to notice his savior, he spoke, "You're an Angel!" the blue furred mutant gasped in relief, causing the red haired teen to smile warmly.

With a chuckle, Jean replied, "On occasion. How about you? Are you a demon?"

The German teen mutants blush was barely noticeable due to his skins complexion.

Scott was already blasting the cannons while Lily pulled the catatonic mutant out and began to examine him. As the Optic firing mutant blasted another cannon, he turned to observe Harry roaring in enjoyment as he too took out another cannon with glee clearly on his face.

In the meanwhile, above the Danger Room, the Control Center of the Danger room itself lit up an elevator lowered into the said Control Center. A clear set of double doors _'whisked'_ open, allowing both Charles and a fully suited Storm to quickly enter and both rushed over to the controls. As Charles fingers began to issue key-stroked commands into the computer, Storm went to a window to observe the goings on within the Danger Room.

 **"SECURITY CODE OVERRIDE! PRIORITY X! VOICE PRINT-CHARLES XAVIER!"** the aged and much scared man demanded. The Computers systems recognized his commands and voice as it replied back in a soft tone.

 _"CONFIRMED! SHUTDOWN IN FIVE SECONDS."_

"Ach, now I get it." the Nightcrawler said as Scott destroyed a snaking pair of what appeared to be tree clippers slithered towards him from the side. Noticing this quickly, the elder teen released an Optic Blast, destroying the object. Nightcrawler turned to Jean once more as he smiled in understanding, "It's a training area. Vatch."

Jean stumbled in the air a bit as Nightcrawler teleported in a puff of smoke. He appeared above another cannon in another puff of smoke and touched down on the cannons head. Bending down towards its side and reaching towards its underbelly, he then said, "I just pull zhe plug and _**wagh..."**_ he lost his footing as the cannon began to flail about, the cannons systems malfunctioning while Scott stood before both Lily and Toad in a protective stance, his hand on the side of his visor.

Seeing this as the cannon began firing at random, Harry noticed that one of the shots from the said cannon, fired towards Scott, and in turn, his mother. He wasn't thinking when he reacted as with a _'crack',_ he disappeared, only to reappear above the cannon, plunging one set of his claws into the cannon, forcing himself to hold on as with his other claws, he roared and plunged them repeatedly into the offending object, just a second too late as it had already fired towards his mother.

Lily and Toad flew backwards with Scott flying back towards them. Thankfully, Lily reacted as she saw the blast heading towards her and the pale toad-like teen as she raised her wand and created a shining barrier that protected her front and back as both individuals bounced away from a wall paneling outside of the Danger Room and into the underground facilities halls.

Scott had bounced off of the barrier himself and fell to the floor as Lily and Toad had fallen within the barrier. As they made to rise with a painful _'hiss'_ , the Danger Rooms functions began to cease. Storm was forced to use her power over lightning to strike out against another of the cannons while Scott quickly re-entered the Danger Room, running up to and standing next to Nightcrawler, as he prepared to fire on another pair of shears with a red glowing light, only to pause as it retracted and flowed into a circular wall panel that closed in on itself.

Both mutants turned towards a rampaging Harry who continued to hack and slash the same cannon that nearly killed his mother, his roars loud and ferocious.

A sound of a _'crack'_ filled the room as Lily appeared a few feet before her enraged son. She slowly walked towards him as his eyes glowed with fury, the color of his eyes now golden instead of the Jade that he had in common with her and Jean. Her wand was nowhere in hand as she approached him at a sedate pace, gladly assured as she looked around the Room, that its functions had ended.

"Harry luv, it's over. You don't have to fight anymore." she spoke softly, her hands displayed before him as he suddenly stopped his rampage, the cannon having long fell to the floor and was in complete shambles of metal, plastic, and various circuitry.

His breathing hard as he huffed, his bone claws still out as he held them out before himself in an deadly stance until her voice got through to his raging mind. His glowing eyes shifted until they no longer glowed, returning to their natural color. Harry, upon noticing that his mother was alright and standing before him, sheathed his claws and lunged into her arms.

Lily fell to her knees as she held her son as he cried tears of anguish. His tears fell upon her clothes, but she did not either notice or cared as she held her son and whispered positive enforcing words into his ears. Her left hand running threw his messy hair as her voice soothed his heartfelt cry.

The Magical mother noticed that her cousin knelt beside her and Harry as she held them both, her head leaning against Lilys.

"Forget this man. I've seen enough. I'm outta here." the Amphibian-like mutant said as he hopped out and passed the Danger Rooms doors.

"Tolansky." Scott called out in vane as the mutant had already disappeared.

With a worn and weathered _'sigh'_ , Scott looked up and towards the Danger Rooms Control Center, "Sorry Professor. I couldn't stop him."

 _ **"It's alright, Cyclops. He wasn't ready to be one of us."**_ Came the old mans reply.

Nightcrawler, looking towards Lily and her grieving son, looked down in shame as he spoke, "I blew it too, Professor. I'm sorry. You've been vonderful, but I guess...I ah...I just don't belong here." he said in finality.

As he disappeared in a puff of smoke, the Professor cried out, _**"Nightcrawler, wait..."**_

Scott looked from the location of where Kurt disappeared, to the family trio as Jean and Lily were rising with Harry, not knowing what had been said that allowed Harry to calm down. Looking up, he said, "No sweat, Professor. I'll take care of it." With a wave of a yellow gloved hand, 'Cyclops' walked out the doors of the Danger Room and began to search for the missing mutant.

At the same time as Toad had taken off, Lily began to hum a tune into her sons ears. It was a tune her mother had passed onto her when she was alone, afraid of rejection, or plain out scared. Harrys trembling form had begun to settle as he slowly began to calm. When he was ready, he pulled away a bit as he looked up into her eyes, "I-I thought I lost you, mother."

Lily smiled as she conjured a handkerchief and began to dry his tears, "It's ok, Harry. I am right here." As he sniffled, she chuckled as she continued, "It will take more than a cannon to hurt your old mother."

Harry laughed a bit as she dried the last of his tears, "You're not old, mother."

"No, of course not Harry. She's rather spry for an old woman." Jean retorted with mirth in her tone. "I'd say she's older than old." she joked.

"Why...as if..." Lily shot back in good humor as all three then shared a bit of laughter together. Once their laughter died down, Lily looked down to her son, "You going to be ok?"

As he nodded, her smile grew as she then spoke, "Come on, let's get up off this meta floor. It's beginning to feel a tab bit uncomfortable."

As the trio then turned towards Storm, having not heard nor pay attention to the conversation of the Professor and or Scott, let alone Scott leaving, all three walked up to Storm, "Where's Kurt and Scott?" Lily asked.

"The Professor and Scott went after both Nightcrawler and Toad, separately." was her answer as they all then together left the Danger Room. As they exited the room, the lights cut out and the room darkened, with the doors shutting behind them.

As the group of three women and one young man had made it up to the first floor, Scott was seen with Kurt beside him, having exited another wall panel themselves. Spotting the group, Nightcrawler lowered his head and walked over to them. Stopping before Lily and her son, he spoke, "Uh,..I am so, so sorry. I nearly got you killed and have no excuse for my actions."

Lily _'sighed'_ once more and smiled as she reached out and pulled the red and dark blue suited teen to her as she embraced him as a mother would her son, "It's alright. I forgive you. Contrary to what you might think, I'm a lot quicker with my reaction time, and so was already casting a shield charm as the cannon fired. So just keep an eye on your surroundings next time, ok?"

"Ok, Lady Lily."

"It's just Lily or Ms. Evans, Kurt. Besides, I'm not the only one you have to apologize to." She said as she released him and both turned towards her son.

The young teleporter gulped as he walked away from Lily and walked up to Harry, looking down at him, "I just vant to say, I am sorry." as he lowered his head and closed his eyes, waiting on the punch to come, he opened one eye, only to see that the boy was looking down, his hands curled into fists, his body shaking, until a gentle hand grasped his shoulder. Looking up and at the source of the hand, Harry looked at Jean, who gave a soft smile that radiated love and support. Looking down at his feet, the young Wizard-mutant took a moment to breath and cal himself once more before he then looked up to the one who was the cause of his mother nearly getting hurt.

"Hhhhhmmmmm, fine." he snarked as he turned his head away, "Don't let it happen again, and we'll be square. Got it, elf?"

"Eh,...got it." Nightcrawler replied nervously, not daring to correct the boys comment and or insult into his appearance let alone his pointed ears. Thankfully, he didn't give a smart remark regarding his tail.

It was the rough, deep tone of a new voice, that broke the tension as it called out in shock, "Lily?"

 **Damn, 18 pages, that's a new record. Wow, as I said last time, I am trying a new idea for a Wolverine story and this is it. I hope I did a better job than the last two times. Let me know what you think. I am already working on getting the finishing touches on others and will have them up in due time.**

 **I'll have Chapter 2 up as soon as I can, depending on how the reviews go. Remember, keep them clean and positive, Don't like, don't read and or review. Peace. Until next time.**


End file.
